


for a price

by bickz



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Drabble, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, M/M, Oral Sex, Pre-Time Skip, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22383436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bickz/pseuds/bickz
Summary: Money is tight for a twice-orphaned peasant like Ashe. Luckily, he has classmates that are willing to help him out.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77





	for a price

**Author's Note:**

> im just a sucker for implied mutual pining/unrequited love. also blowjobs.

“ _ Shit _ , Ashe, just like that--” Sylvain’s voice is high and heady, cut short as he lets out a long groan and his head rolls back. “--’m  _ close _ .”

“Good,” Ashe replies quietly. He lets his warm breath wash over the tip of Sylvain’s swollen cock, grins at the precum dribbling from its tip before greedily lapping it up, just the way he knows that Sylvain loves. “ _ Delicious _ .”

Sylvain’s hips stutter forward, always seeking more. And Ashe is all too willing to give, especially for the right price. His heavy coin purse jingles prettily as he surges forward, one hand roughly cupping Sylvain’s balls while the other feeds that needy cock down his throat. Sylvain pays Ashe nicely for his services, so he doesn’t mind when the noble threads his fingers into soft silver locks, muttering a soft apology before fisting his hair. Ashe moans around the dick between his pretty lips, looks up through tear-soaked lashes at an adoring Sylvain as he begins to mouthfuck him in earnest.

Ashe is sure that Lord Lonato would be disgusted to see his adopted son like this, on his knees in a shady alcove of the Academy’s courtyard with a Gautier cock heavy on his tongue. But Lord Lonato isn’t here anymore. And neither is Ashe’s allowances; he has to pay for his books and clothes somehow, and the generosity of the Church only goes so far. Besides, sucking cock isn’t the worst thing that Ashe could be doing for extra cash. If anything, he’s doing all of Fodlan a service by making sure that there aren’t any bastard Gautiers running amok.

“Ashe,  _ baby _ , I’m--”

Before Sylvain can finish, Ashe pushes forward until he feels himself all but choke on the cock in his mouth. Through the tears in his eyes, Ashe can see the astonished look on Sylvain’s beautiful face (in a perfect world, that would be payment enough) before he’s immediately overcome with lust, spilling his seed directly down Ashe’s willing throat. There’s a rapid, incoherent string of affectionate praise on Sylvain’s lips (all meaningless, Ashe tells himself) as Ashe sucks him dry, massaging at his balls and fisting around his base until the redhead is nothing but an empty sputtering mess of a man.

“ _ Fuck _ , Ashe, baby, oh dear  _ Seiros _ , Ashe--” Sylvain mumbles, bringing his shaky hands from Ashe’s absolutely ruined hair to caress his ruddy freckled cheeks. There’s something like adoration in Sylvain’s open smile, a look that makes Ashe’s heart hammer, every single Goddessdamned time. “You’re  _ wonderful _ \-- an absolute blessing. Ashe, baby--”

“It’s no problem, Sylvain,” Ashe cuts him off, leaning back, out of those bewitching caresses. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath as he wipes a hand across his bruised mouth. When he turns to face Sylvain again, it’s with a plastered smile and a practiced farewell, “Thank you for your patronage.”


End file.
